Dame una razón
by gelalps
Summary: Sera que el amor es mas fuerte que cualquier cosa? Makorra


Pues después de escribir One-shorts Korroh, llego la hora de uno Makorra, sera corto pero me esforcé en hacerlo.

_**Nota: **_los otros proyectos aun estarán pendientes ya que por falta de inspiración no eh escrito mucho, pero prometo pronto escribir.

Pues sin mas que decir aqui les dejo este pequeño one-short.

Inserte la canción de Just Give Me A Reason de Pink ft Nate Reuss.

_La leyenda de Korra no me pertenece._

Sólo dame una Razón.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que la convergencia armónica había sucedido y tome la decisión de dejar los portales abiertos, pero también había terminado mi relación con Mako, me dolió, pero fue lo mejor pues me entere que cuando me fui en busca de ayuda a la Nación del fuego y el espíritu me ataco provocando que perdiera la memoria el estuvo ese tiempo con Asami, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, a pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado el decidió ir tras ella. Bolin me contó todo lo que sucedió.

Me contó todo, desde que Mako ayudo a Asami a investigar sobre los robos de su empresa que relativamente todo fue ilegal. Eso fue lo que mas me decepciono de el, Mako me hecho de cabeza con el presidente por lo que planeaba hacer para detener a la flota de Unalaq, pero si pudo ayudar a Asami, también me contó que tuvo una pequeña aventura con ella pero por mi llegada después de recuperar algo de mi memoria se termino. Con todo eso y la presión de mi deber como Avatar era mejor dejar todo, aunque una parte de mi no quería eso.

Desde ese día ya no lo había visto, aunque se que el ahora vive prácticamente en su oficina, una parte de mi quiere dejarlo ir pero otra no, es tan confuso que no se que hacer mis sentimientos ahorita son tan confusos que ya no se que querer, me lastimo, si cierto, pero a pesar de eso le sigo queriendo, el me ayudo en la convergencia y yo fui la que dijo que todo se acabaría pero no hablaba en cierta forma, hablaba mi mete no mi corazón. Tenia que aclararme así que fui a meditar un poco.

Mala idea, no podía concentrarme, al cerrar los ojos lo único que veía eran esos ojos dorados que tiene Mako, aggg, ¿Enserio? Como podía seguir pensando en eso, tenia que salir de aquí si no lo hacia me volvería loca. Mala idea de nuevo, cuando me dirigía hacia el puerto para salir de la isla, allí estaba el, con su uniforme de policía, su cabello ligeramente alborotado, esos ojos dorados que me encantaban y su típica cara seria. Quede paralizada no sabia si ir a donde estaba el, escapar o no se la verdad, solo me quede allí se acerco.

-Hola -dijo acercándose a donde estaba, aun no podía hablar- como estas?

-Bi-bien, eso creo -tartamudee, como hacia para que actuara asi- que haces aqui?

-Vine a ver a Bolin, tiene días que no lo veo.

-Ya veo -cambia el tema Korra- como te a ido?

-Mas o menos, con todo lo que paso hay mas trabajo -se acerco mas- Korra...

-No Mako -lo detuve con mis manos- no lo hagas.

-Mira no solo vine a ver a Bolin, si no que también vine por ti -sentí que una parte de mi volvía a vivir, el había venido ¿Por mi?- quería hablar contigo.

-Ya no hay nada de que hablar, todo quedo claro ¿recuerdas? -El solo se quedo observándome, tardo unos minutos en contestar.

-No todo, Korra se que te lastime eh hice mal, pero, quiero que las cosas cambien...

-Como? -Lo interrumpí-Mako me ha lastimado demasiado.

-Lo se y créeme que me arrepiento, fui un imbesil al no apoyarte cuando era necesario, ¿crees que puedo dormir pensando en que te hice daño? -no respondí- mira se que aun estas molesta conmigo y no te culpo pero espero que al menos podamos seguir siendo...

No deje que terminara la frase, lo bese, deje a un lado lo que mi mente decía y seguí a mi corazón, lo amaba aun lo amaba y se lo demostré, el beso reflejaba que lo necesitaba y creo que el también se sentía así, por que no se separo, en cambio el lo profundizo mas, estuvimos así algunos minutos aunque para mi fue mas tiempo.

-Korra te amo.

-Dame una razón para creer.

-Ya lo eh demostrado no? -Pego su frente contra la mía- podemos aprender a amar otra vez.

-Podemos.

Fin.

Lo se lo se es corto pero siento que quedo lindo:)

Dejen sus reviews de que les pareció, es el primer one-short Makorra que eh escrito, asjkl /u\ asi que compren dame si salio mal o no se.

Por cierto lo vuelvo a repetir ya me pondré al día con las otras historias.

Pues ya si mas que decir me despido, no sin antes dejarles el link de la canción que fue la causa de mi inspiración:3

Ahora si nos vemos chao:*

Link:

watch? v = wg1B4PJdVdI


End file.
